fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Da Rules
Da Rules is the rulebook that all fairies and godchildren have to follow. They are usually broken by Timmy, or are used as a plot device to prevent him from simply wishing something away. Da Rules #No wishing to win a competion. #No wishing to interfere with or create true love, #No wishing for the things Anti-Fairies and Pixies do. #Fairies can't directly kill, maim, or injure living beings (but their magic can if it is done indirectly). #No traveling to the month of March, 1972 (only applies to Timmy Turner). #Nobody can see Anti-Fairies without the use of Anti-Fairy Goggles (until the events of "Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide", Jorgen changes the rule to say they CAN be seen easily by humans as an insult to the Anti-Fairies). #If no kids in the world are miserable, Pixies can grant wishes (in this condition, all the fairies on the earth will be pulled back to Fairy World). #No wish for their fairy to have a baby (it was made a rule after Cosmo was born, but Jorgen never officially put the rule in the book). #A child can't wish to know if any other kids have fairies, or who has fairies. You have to find out by yourself (proven in "Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary"). #A child can't wish to take away the fairies of another child. They have to be wished away by the same child, or compete in a Magical Duel. #Fairies only grant wishes to miserable children of the dominant species of Earth. #Yoo Doo dolls are very dangerous (however, you can still poof up Yoo Doo dolls). #Magic can't be used to win a contest, only for showing off (unless it is a Magical Duel). #No 'Super' wishes. (Not in da rule book, but a small rule created by Cosmo and Wanda for Timmy.) #When a child reveals the existence of their fairy or fairies, all witnesses and the child have their memories wiped, and all magic items they have come in contact with disappear. This is the largest rule. #No wishes that interfere with true love in any way unless asking Cupid. #No wishing that someone was in love with you unless asking Cupid. #Cannot wish for Christmas occurring every day (rule was caused by Timmy In "Christmas Every Day"). #No breakfast wishes after 10:30 A.M. #Can't wish for a world without girls. (rule was also caused by Timmy) #If your life is perfect enough or you say "I'm happy and don't need my godparents anymore," they must leave the child and be assigned to a miserable one. (proven in "The Switch Glitch") #Wishes can only be granted when the godchild says it. (except in "Pipe Down!", because there was no sound and in "Baby Face", when Timmy was a baby so he couldn't talk, so he had to spell it out). #All vocal wishes shall only be made in the voice of the godchild only. #Tooth-based wishes can only be approved by the Tooth Fairy.(proven in "Shiny Teeth") #Can't wish for bad things and non-lethal things to happen (maimed, injured, beaten, or dead). (Timmy broke this rule a bit in "Boys in the Band".) #No wishing dead people back to life. (It as allowed to wish for a ghost, however, as Timmy was able to make pirates come to Dimmsdale in "Wish Fixers" to make them tell a story. Timmy has however broke this rule when bringing King Arthur back to life when he is killed by the Dragon in the episode "Knighty Knight", but the rule may have been caused from the wish in "That's Life" (which occurs after Knighty Knight) because the undead zombies nearly tried to kill Timmy and his parents.) #No wishing for money (was hinted in "Nectar of the Odds" and "Genie Meanie Minie Mo"). #No wishing to steal (was hinted in "Genie Meanie Minie Mo" and "Nectar of The Odds"). #You may only loan out your fairies to a child twice as miserable. (as shown in "Birthday Wish") #When a child has reached at age 17 (or 18) and does not believe in fairies anymore, the fairy/fairies must leave via the Fairy Cab and everything magic will run out of batteries (unless you act like a kid and do everything a kid does). (Discovered by Timmy Turner in "The Big Problem!" and used in "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!") #No interfering with sleep wishes without permission from the Sand Man. #No interfering with teeth wishes without permission from the Tooth Fairy. #Children are to receive a "Fairy-versary" if they have had their Fairies for over a year without exposing them. They are given a muffin that grants them a rule-free wish when they take a bite. #Fairy magic can't affect other magical or super-powerful items. #No wishing yourself into a fairy, unless if you save all fairies (which Timmy has done a lot and was broken in "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2" by turning Sheen into a Fairy.) #Cloning wishes can only be canceled when all the clones are in the same room. #If all Fairy Godparents in the universe want to have the same godchild, all the fairies must compete in a Rage in a Cage match, and the winner will have the wanted godchild. #Whoever has a wand has complete control over it, meaning you can't wish it back, and whoever has the wand has the power to grant their own wishes and the wishes of others, meaning you'll have to get it back the old fashioned way. (According to Da Rules, this rule is called the Finder's Keepers Law). . #Any rule of Da Rules can be removed if 1 of the fairies "accidentally" cuts a page. (Proven by Cosmo in "Movie Magic") #You can't wish away Da Rules or wish away any of the rules. (Including this one) #If a kid can't be trusted to keep their fairies a secret, then they can't have their own fairies, no matter how miserable they are (they can still have someone else's fairies temporarily loaned to them if they are twice as miserable as that kid who has the fairies). #No wishing away what can last forever. (it is almost impossible even with magic due to their properties) #No undoing wishes for something authentic. #Fairies must always grant the wishes of the godchild. #No wishing for an electric car. 'The Timmy Turner Loop-hole' (In the end of A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!, after Timmy loses his fairies because he wanted to save them from Hugh J. Magnate Jr., Jorgen tells Timmy that the Fairy Council had created a loop-hole that states the following): *"If there ever was a boy named Timmy Turner, who has kept and loved his fairies for over 13 years, and saved Fairy World on more than a few occasions, and if he promises to make wishes ONLY FOR OTHERS and not for his own selfish purposes, he can KEEP his fairies."'' (Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof) Losing the fairy/ies There seems to be variations to losing your fairy/ies depending on how the child acts them out. *'If the fairy/ies are revealed by the godchild on purpose', Da Rules will appear and the fairy/ies will be sucked into it, but the godchild and everyone around will remember they exist and everything they caused will remain the same. Timmy broke this rule a bit in "Cheese & Crockers" by yelling at Crocker to let his godparents go, but since Crocker already knows he has fairies (since "Pipe Down!"), there is no secret to hide. so maybe crocker is allowed to know about their existence and presence. *'If the fairy/ies are taken away by the fairy court', the godchild will never see them again, but will still remember them, and everything he or she had from them will remain. There is also the possibility of the godchild retrieving their fairy/ies if proof is found that he or she is worthy of having them. *'If the fairies are accidentally revealed (as proven by Timmy, Cosmo, and Denzel in "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker), the Fairy Council and Jorgen Von Strangle will appear and take them away. They will wipe the godparents' memory, the godchild's memory, and the memory of anyone involved. Everything he or she wished up will remain, however, but if someone spots a godchild's fairy godparents but they don't figure out who's fairy godparents they are or the godchild they belong to, they don't have to go away forever (proven by Wanda in Information Stupor Highway) but fairy godparents don't have to go away forever if they are seen by something that is not a person. However in Pipe Down, Crocker saw Timmy's fairies but they didn't go away forever although this could be because he couldn't get anybody to see them due to the meteor. *'''If the fairy/ies quit, the godchild will receive the ultimate punishment if the fairy/ies have had it with the child because he or she treat them so horribly! Jorgen will erase his or her mind, very similar the punishment above, however, he will also take away ANYTHING the fairy/ies ever gave the child, as seen in "Fairy Idol". After this, the fairy/ies and any other magical being will be able to go through a "Fairy Idol" and if the winner is not a fairy, he or she will become one, and will be assigned to the most miserable child on earth (unless said child happens to be the same one that said fairies were assigned to before he or she quit), in an attempt to make him or her happy. *'If a fairy is challenged by another fairy to a Magical Duel (proven by Timmy in "Fairy, Fairy Quite Contrary, even though Remy ended up lucky and secretly got his memory back from Juandissimo,),' the loser's fairy/ies will be taken away from his/her/their godchild, who will forget he or she ever had godparent/s. *'If the godchild grows up and becomes too old for his/her fairies (proven many times, Most notably in Channel Chasers and A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow up Timmy Turner!)' the most peaceful way to lose you fairy godparents and is the right way to do so. In the way it is supposed to happen in the first place, the godparent/s will pack their bags and leave their godchild once he or she outgrow them, and leave in the fairy cab (in Channel Chasers) or simply fade away (in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!, most likely because Timmy was proven grown up in a much different way than in Channel Chasers). The godchild will keep everything he or she had from the fairy/ies but will have his or her memory wiped without physical or mental damage. Whatever animal the godparent/s disguised themselves as during their time with their godchild/ren will be replaced by a normal version of the animal. It usually happens around the age of 18, which, in the US, is when a person is legally considered an adult. But, if the godchild keeps acting like a kid, even after he or she "grows up", it isn't against Da Rules, so he/she maintains his/her fairies. *'If the godchild experiences life's true magic, love (proven by Jorgen in "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!")', after the godchild's early 20s (because 10-years-old Timmy has romantic moments with Trixie and Tootie and nothing happens), the fairies fade away from him. *'If the godchild leaves home (proven by Jorgen in "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!")' that is, if he starts living without his parents/guardian(s), the fairies will be lost. *'If the godchild wishes he or she were an adult (Proven By Timmy in "The Big Problem") '. In the most rare occasion, the fairy bell boy will let the godchild keep their fairy/ies until they are reassigned, and will only make exceptions through five dollars. The godchild will have a chance to prove he or she's still as childish as always in an attempt to keep their fairy/ies. Although this rule contradicts the previous one, when the godchild becomes an adult, he or she is suppose to immediately forget about their Fairies. *'If a wish is made for another species to become the dominant species of life on Earth' as fairies are assigned to the children of the dominate species of life on Earth *'If a godchild says: "I'm happy and I don't need my godparents anymore" (Proven by Vicky In "The Switch Glitch"),' they will instantly be taken away from the godchild who owns the fairy/ies, and have a smile stamped to their face. However, it is unknown if the godchild forgets about the fairies afterward, because in that episode, there was no evidence that Vicky forgot about Cosmo and Wanda. In fact it was pretty obvious that she did remember having them, considering she complained about how miserable she was without them. *'If a kid has fairies loaned to him/her', then the godchild who loaned them will get them back at the day and time he and his godparent(s) agreed upon and the kid who had the fairies loaned to him/her will forget that he/she had them when the time runs out. But he or she will still have everything that they wished up. (proven by Tootie) Ultimate Violation *'If someone makes a secret wish (like Timmy's and the 1986 kids do)', the godchild will get the ultimate punishment that his/her memory will be wiped out, the godchild will never experience having fairy/ies, his/her wish will be undone (including his/her secret wish) and they will be sent to Hocus Poconos. This wish is counted as the ultimate violation of Fairy Law because the godchild might wish something that will cause catasthrope without being known with the fairy council. (From "Timmy's Secret Wish!") Trivia '']] *If Cosmo and Wanda try to wish Timmy up something that doesn't apply by the rules, their wands will wilt and make a farting sound, sometimes when their wands malfunction, the same thing happens. (Example: Land Before Timmy). *In Season 0 in the pilot episode, The Fairly OddParents! (episode), Da Rules was colored yellow/orange and was changed when it entered season 1. It is also Da Rules' first appearance. Since it's change in season 1, Da Rules is now colored purple, yellow. *Almost all of these rules have affected Timmy in some way, and he has lost or nearly lost his fairies in most of the ways listed possible above. However, he always regains his fairies by the end of the episode/movie. *In the past seasons, it was said that each fairy has their own copy of Da Rules. But recently in recent episodes, they have it where there is only one official copy of the book. *In Hassle in the Castle, Cosmo and Wanda made up a rule that Timmy wasn't allowed to come into their castle because they didn't want to spoil the surprise about the Hall of Timmy. *It is shown that Juandissimo Magnifico's copy of Da Rules is entitled El Rules. *There was made a live-action "Da Rules" book, for A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!. Here a special loophole is made for Timmy in gratitude for his loyalty to his Fairies and his saving Fairy World on several occasions. It allows Timmy to keep Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, so long as he uses their magic for the good of other people. In addition Tootie is allowed to know about their existence and presence. *In the Episode Cosmo Rules, when Timmy started altering the contents of Da Rules, the world was in chaos. Jorgen mentioned that if the chaos continues, Da Rules will burst and destroy the entire universe. Category:Terms Category:Fairies Category:Objects Category:Fairy Objects Category:Magical Category:Fairy World